Akuma's Rise
by Sprinkles1329
Summary: On the way home from wave, Team 7 encounters a strange boy being chased by several ninja. After rescuing him, they return home, believing to have seen the last of him. However, the Hokage has other plans, and so do mysterious forces. A man operating in shadows seeks a power that will put him on level with gods, and it is up to our favorite shinobi, with a little help, to stop him.
1. Discovery

**Hello, Everyone. My name is Sprinkles. This is a story That I have on Wattpad, but I decided to go ahead and put it on here as well. Fair warning, this is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction, so it may be terrible. Read and review, I will be happy to get some feed back on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any canon characters. At least, not yet, but I hope to. ^-^**

"WHAAAAT?!" the look on Sasuke's face was half admiration, half disbelief. "You have the Nine Tailed Fox trapped in your stomach?! I knew you ate allot but SERIOUSLY?!"

"Keep your voice down, it's supposed to be a secret to everyone under the rank of chunin," hissed Naruto.

They were covered in bandages,scrapes and bruises, walking about twenty feet back from Sakura and Kakashi-sensei on the way back from the Land of Waves. Naruto had just finished telling Sasuke about the night he had learned about the Nine Tailed Fox being imprisoned within him, when Mizuki-sensei had betrayed The Hidden Leaf Village.

"How does it work? Are you able to control it?" Sasuke i asked, having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that the person he was quickly coming to view as his best friend having that much power. Hell, he was having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea of having a best friend, let alone it being Naruto.

"No, it only happens when I'm really, really angry, like when I thought Haku had killed you, or that Mizuki-sensei had killed Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught movement. Instantly, his entire team had leapt into defensive stances. Someone was running towards them through the forest. Fast, even by shinobi standards. And behind him, a good bit back, were a whole lot of someones. Sasuke did a quick headcount and announced that there were at least fifteen of them, moving at speeds only achievable by ninja. As they got closer, Squad Seven realized that it was a kid, around their age, being chased by about fifteen to twenty Oto win. He was dressed in ragged shorts, with only a backpack on his torso.

The boy ran straight past without so much as a sideways glance. Sakura called out for him to wait, but he ignored her. Then the sound ninja were on them, and they had no choice but to fight. Naruto and Sasuke immediately stood back to back, working in near unison to fight five of the fifteen nin. Kakashi, being the badass he is, was holding his own against eight of them. this left Sakura to deal with the last two.

The boy looked back over his shoulder, and saw them fighting. He stopped, torn between fleeing the men who had pursued him through three countries, and helping the people that were now fighting his battle. It took a full a full second for him to decide, but he ran back to help the strangers he had joined the silver haired man, chakra already moving through his body. He caught the first man by surprise, his first blow nearly caving in the man's chest. He didn't spare the man another thought, flowing between the combatants, a dancer in the melee, dealing heavy blows whenever a sound ninja got too close. Twice he barely managed to avoid a gruesome death at the tip of a katana, but both times a warrior had his arm shattered.

Kakashi, though still fighting four men, managed to watch the boy, and he couldnt help but be both astounded at the young man's skill, and extremely curious to hear his story.

When a kunai missed his eye by little more than a hair's breadth, he decided that it was passed time to end the fight. he raise his headband, uncovering the sharingan in his left eye, and immediately caught an enemy in the throat with a kunai, followed by three shuriken into the upper thigh of another. He deflected a blow aimed at his head, and countered with a kick to the man's solar plexus. when he looked back up, the only ones on their feet were his team and the mysterious boy.

"Everyone okay," he asked. "Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke?" When he had gotten confirmation that his squad was fine, he turned his attention to the young man. The boy was pale, with glossy black hair and dark, mysterious blue eyes that seemed almost ppurple at certain angles. But maybe tht was just kakashi's imagination. He wore nothing but a half filled backpack, and tattered cargo shorts; nothing to mark him as being a ninja, and no clues as to his place of origin.

The boy looked around, his face set,almost sad. then he looked up, caught Kakashi's eye and said thanks. Then he immediately lost conciousness.

Kakashi ordered Sakura to examine him, then he, Naruto and Sasuke began gathering anything worth having from the sound nin. It was a few minutes before Sakura spoke.

"I'm not certain, but it looks like he passed out from both chakra exhaustion, and starvation. from what i can see, it must have been at least a week since he last ate. His chakra reserves must be massive to have sustained him this long." She had a concerned look on her face as she gazed at the unconcious boy.

Kakashi stepped closer o examine the boy himself. Sakura was right, the kid looked half dead from starvation now that he was still, not to mention the deep circles under his eyes, showing that it had been at least as long since the boy had last slept as it had since he had eaten. it was obvious that the boy needed medical attention. Yesterday. Luckily, they were only a few hours from the village.

~n~

"So, you find an obviously highly skilled fighter of unknown origins, being pursued by ninja from a nation only just starting out, and you decide to bring him...here. Just what the hell is wrong with you?!" Iruka was so furious that Karachi could almost see his head swelling, anime style.

"What would you have rather I did? Left him to die?" Kakashi could see the teacher in Iruka warring with his military sense. He just couldn't stand the idea of a child, most likely an innocent one, being left, helpless, to die in a forest. "I may not give a damn about the kid, but I'm not about to leave someone without a chance of survival!"

Squad seven had returned home with the young boy, delivering him immediately to the hospital before going to report to the Hokage. When they had arrived in the office, Hiruzen and Iruka were talking. Iruka had been permitted to stay through the debriefing, and had listened intently until Kakashi said that they had brought the kid home.

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "When is the boy expected to awaken?"

"I have no idea. I was told to come by the hospital after this meeting to check on him." Despite what he might have said, Kakashi was immensely worried for the young man. There was something about him that intrigued him. He wanted, at least, to hear his story.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sarutobi called for them to enter, and the door swung open to reveal a medical nin. The doctor strode quickly accross the office to lean in and whisper into the Hokage's ear.

"HE WHAT?!" The sheer shock and slight terror in their Hokage's voice had both Kakashi snapping to attention. "Kakashi, Iruka, follow me. Now." And with that, he left the office at a run, heading towards the hospital. Kakashi was worried. He couldnt see any signs of an attack, but that didnt guaruntee that there hadnt been one. His gut was telling him that something amazingly imortant was about to happen, most likely smething bad.

They arrived at the hospital, and were immediately lead to a room on the fifth floor. When he walked in, the first thing kakashi noticed was that it was the kid who was on the bed. He started to ask what was going on when Hiruzen did it for him.

A doctor stood in front of the three highly respected ninja. "We were running a few basic examinations, and we determined that Kakashi was indeed correct. The boy is suffering from major starvation, a month with no food at least, along with exhaustion. He cant have slept at all since before he stopped eating. He was sustaining himself ppurely on chakra. Only, the chakra wasn't his. when we attempted to revive him, we used a basic healing jutsu that puts chakra through all the major organs, starting with the stomach. as soon as our chakra entered his body, his own chakra flared, and a seal becamee visible on his abdomen. This boy is a jinchuriki, i dont know what it is, but this spitits power make the Nine Tailed Fox look like a genin."-

 **So, again, please review. If I get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter Monday. I doubt I'll get that many, but who cares.**


	2. Awakening

The sunlight hitting his eyelids was like having rail spikes driven into them. He squeezed his eyes shut, and turned away from it. Almost immediately, he heard excited whispers break out around him. Knowing that it must be the people with the music note on their foreheads, he exploded out of the bed (bed?), already performing handseals. The chakra pooled into his hand, turning into electricity, and a sound like a thousand birds filled the room.

Kakashi, shocked that the boy knew his jutsu, rushed forward. He caught the boy's arm around the wrist, preventing him from unleashing the it on anyone. The boy smiled, a wild frenzy in his eyes, and suddenly the electricity changed shape, becoming needle-like. With a flick of his fingers, it shot toward Kakashi, and he was forced to let go.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" roared the third Hokage, as Genma appeared behind the boy putting two senbon into his neck, and making him go limp.

"Let me go, you sick fucks!" yelled the kid, "Im not going back to that snake freak, no matter what!" Then he got quiet as he said, in a tone so hollow it was like listening to someone with no soul, "I'd rather die then be his test subject any more."

The Hokage shared a look with Kakashi, and knew they were thinking the same thing. 'Snake freak? He can't mean...Orochimaru, can he?' "Calm yourself, child. No one here wishes you any mistreatment. What is your name?"

The boy looked up, his startling silver eyes starting to clear of panic, filling instead with suspicion. "My name is Raiden. Raiden Kirocho. at least, that's what Orochimaru always called me."

The Hokage's face grew grave at having his suspicions confirmed. "Orochimaru. Raiden, can you tell me why Orochimaru would have wanted you?"

"Hold on. I answered one of your questions, now you answer one of mine. Where am I? Is this the village hidden in the leaves?" Raiden asked suspiciously.

Kakashi stepped forward, saying, "First of all, thats two questions, so you'll owe us two answers. Second, yes you are in Konoha. Why, and how do you know the Chidori?"

Raiden eyed Kakashi, then a smile slowly spread accross his face. "I learned it from Orochimaru. He said he had learned it by observing a man named Kakashi Hatake. I take it that's you?" at Kakashis nod, he continued. "I had heard the people who work for Orochimaru complaining often about the hidden leaf village. I knew it was an enemy village, which would mean I'd be safe here from Orochimaru."

"And how do we know your not a spy," asked Ibiki.

"Easy. I brought proof. I broke into his office and stole these files. I brought them because I knew you wouldn't trust me. They have seals on them that kept me from opening them, but I hope they have information that will help you." Raiden said, handing them to the third. The Hokage handed them to Ibis, who immediately left to begin working on opening and possibly deciphering the writing.

"I apologize, but we must still interrogate you in case this is all an elaborate ploy of Orochimaru's creation." said the Hokage. "You will be taken to Anbu Headquarters where you will be questioned. If you are fully cooperative, we will move you into a cell, simply out of caution, but we will make it more hospitable. If the scrolls you have given us contain useful information, you will be allowed citizenship and protection in Konohagakure. Are these terms acceptable to you?"

Raiden looked at him evenly, his eyes flashing a startling shade of amethyst, "I have nothing to hide, so question as you will. However, I don't know all that much, considering I lived in four rooms my entire life. To be quite honest I found the snake-freaks office on accident."

The Hokage was surprised by the boys blatant honesty, and he knew that either the boy was telling the truth and had simply not experienced enough of the world to lose his childlike innocence, or this was a very well-practiced story, performed by someone with extraordinary acting skills. "Very well. Izumo, Kotetsu! transport this boy to Anbu Headquarters for immediate questioning. Have Kurenai assist with it."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" said the two chunin in unison.

"Lord third, his questioning is complete."

It had been four days, and though they had not resorted to physical torture in case the boy had been entirely honest, Raiden had been subjected to every genjutsu that was at the leafs disposal, in an attempt to trick him into breaking character if it was all an act. The assistant had been bringing bi-hourly reports, and it seemed that Raiden was still completely honest. The hokage was surprised.

"And? Did his story ever vary?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"No, Lord third. No matter what situation we gave him, his story remained firm. The only genjutsu that truly sparked any form of distress to him, were the ones in which we stood him before Orochimaru, and every time we did it, no matter the situation, he screamed in fear that it couldn't be real." said the assistant. "I believe he truly despises and fears the snake sannin.

The Hokage stood. "Well, I suppose it is time that I paid him a visit, then."

Fifteen minutes later, they stood in the cell to which Raiden had been moved. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress, waiting for them. "Have you decided that I'm not lying yet?"

"Yes, we have actually. We have deciphered about half of the scrolls you gave us, and we have confirmed that the seals used are trademark of Orochimaru, along with the handwriting being his." said Sarutobi. "If the information is reliable, then you may have saved not only my life, but several peoples. including the last surviving member of the Uchiha bloodline."

Raiden smiled, satisfied by the simple fact that he had saved lives. "Does that mean I can go?"

Sarutobi smiled apologetically, "Of course. we shall provide you with money, and a set of clothing suitable for wearing in the village. I do, however, have a request."

~Three days later~

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we here? Its supposed to be our day off!" Naruto was furious. he had planned to spend the day at Ichiraku's, but Kakashi had shown up right before he ordered and told him to meet at training field seven.

Sakura spoke up, "yea, I was planning to...take a walk through the woods"

More like spy on Sasuke training in the woods thought Kakashi. "We're here becau-"

"Isn't that the guy we rescued on the way back from wave country?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"I thought you might notice him, Sasuke." replied Kakashi, flashing his signature eye smile."As I was saying, I had you all meet here today, because we have a new member on Team 7. Everyone, this is Raiden." He stepped aside, and Sakura immediately began to drool. Raiden stood there in the outfit provided by the Hokage, his inky black hair being lafted by the wind. He was wearing a black, fitted leather jacket with silver linings, a silver silk t-shirt, and black jeans whith a silver wallet chain. His boots were heavy black combat boots.

"Hi. I never got to thank you guys for saving me from those people. I am truly grateful." Raiden said, bowing. "I hope that I do not become a burden on you, and that you will soon call me friend."

Sakura slapped both Naruto and Sasuke in the backs of their heads. "Why can't you two be as nice as he is?" He's even dreamier than Sasuke!

"Why is he joining our team? Wouldn't that throw our balance off?" asked Sasuke.

"No. I read over the files of all the squads, and this is where I fit best. You are a high speed Taijutsu user who focuses on attack, using jutsu as a diversion to throw your oponent off. The blonde Uzumaki is also Taijutsu focused, and also highly offensive, using his shadow clones to overpower his oponents. Sakura is a low speed, strength based defensive fighter, who relies on strategy and strength rather than jutsu, but she does not handle confrontation well. I am an evasive, passive aggresseve fighter, focusing on jutsu and well placed physical attacks to decimate my oponents. I use a combination of the gentle fist and strong fist, which I call the Dragon Fist style. It makes me a somewhat defensive fighter, which would complement Sakura's defensive style, and the offensive styles of yourselves." Raiden said, seemingly unfazed by the lack of enthusiasm towards his placement on the team.

Naruto looked on, shocked. "I like him! he explains things in a way that I can understand!"

Well thats Naruto and Sakura convinced. now its just..."Sasuke, you dont seem convinced. How about we put him to the test? You can test out that new Sharingan of yours." Kakashi was actually looking forward to seeing this himself. Of course, he didnt know if Raiden could stand up to Sasuke.

Raiden stepped forward. "It would be an honor to test myself against a member of the illustrious Uchiha Clan. But I must warn you, my Gin Nome should be more than a match for your Sharingan."

Kakashi's head snapped around. "Gin Nome? I've never heard of that."

Raiden smiled, squaring off with Sasuke. "Well, now you'll see it in action to witness it for yourself!"


	3. Trial Run

Dust flew up around Sasuke's feet as he charged towards Raiden, his hands moving to his side for a kunai. Raiden stood his ground, raising a long, broad dagger in preparation to defend himself from the oncoming projectiles. Sasuke's hand whipped forward, releasing three kunai with smoke bombs attached to the end, and as Raiden deflected them, the air around him filled with smoke. Using Raidens lack of vision, Sasuke channeled chakra to his eyes, activating his sharingan, looking to end the fight before it really got under way.

As the smoke began to clear, a fist flew towards Sasuke's face. It was only thanks to his sharingan that he was able to block it, but even as the fist made contact with his forearm, Raiden's leg whipped out of the smoke, catching Sasuke in the ribs and sending him bouncing across the ground, coming to a rest twenty feet away. He immediately leaped to his feet, adopting a defensive stance. The last wisps of smoke cleared to show Raiden charging forward, his hands flying through seals. At the last seal, he ran his fingers over the blade of his dagger. the blade bekan to glow with a dark purple light, and he slashed through the air with a yell of "Akuma sutairu: Oni no chi Ōgama" (1) and a large arch of light flew like a scythe through the air towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped as high as he could to avoid it. The arch continued through the air smashing into the trees at the edge of the training grounds. It wrapped around the first tree that it hit, cutting it so cleanly that the cut was almost invisible, were it not for the faint purple glow coming from it. Sasuke rushed toward Raiden, but was thrown off his feet as the tree behind him detonated in a wash of purple flame. As he flew through the air, Raiden concentrated all the chakra to the soles of his feet in the same manner that ninja use when they walk up trees. The excess of chakra triggered the equivelent of a small explosion under his feet, which he used to direct himself at Sasuke, connecting feet first. the impact of their bodies caused a small shockwave. Raiden repeated his actions, concentrating a large amount of chakra to his feet again. this time, the resulting blast was concentrated on sasuke's chest, sending him through all three posts in the training grounds.

Sasuke got to his feet, flying through hand seals and spitting an enormous ball of flame towards Raiden. Raiden, still flying through the air, tried to twist to avoid it, but Sasuke, having ran at top speed, punched him as hard as he could, sending him back into the path of the fireball. As the flames wrapped around him, Raiden screamed, "Akuma sutairu: Oni no sekai no kaze(2)"

The flames flared outward, the ball of flame dissipating in a flash of purple light. The light swept across the field with an explosive force, slamming against Sasuke with the force of a charging bull. As the light died down and the dust settled, Raiden stepped out of a small crater his eyes slowly turning from their normal purple color to a bright, haunting silver, reminding Sasuke, horribly, of the way the oonlight had gleamed off Itachi's blade as it swung towards his parents. Kakashi watched fascinated, then with a growing shock, as first one then two sharingan tomoe appeared in the silver of Raiden's eyes.

"Damn, I didn't think I would be forced to use this. You're a better fighter than your village's shinobi information indicated." Raiden walked forward, sheathing his dagger and drawing a sword that was obviously part of a matched set with the dagger. "I'll offer you one chance to back down, because this will not be pleasant for you."

Sasuke, seething with rage at seeing a sick parody of the sharingan, roared in fury, charging the newcomer. He leapt into the air, spinning, his leg whipping out to catch the side os Raiden's head. The sword in Raiden's hand flashed through the air, shallowly piercing Sasuke's leg repeatedly. Sasuke gasped in pain, crumpling to the ground. The point of the blade came to rest just under his chin.

"I win. You might want to visit the hospital. I severed your chakra coils in six different places throughout your leg." Raiden turned, sheathing the blade. "Well, Kakashi? Do you accept me as the replacement?"

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all turned to Kakashi, speaking in shocked unison, "Replacement?"

(1) demon style: demon's blood scythe

(2) demon style: wind of the demon world

 **Hey, Everyone. It's Sprinkles. This is the second chapter I'm posting today, and I hope you appreciate the effort. It is unbelievably hard to post new chapters on herre. I forgot to do this in chapter 1, but I have to give a shout out to Marchgirl, who's Jutsu of Love trilogy inspired me to write this. I may have tampered with her idea, but Raiden is in some ways based on her character Takeshi. If you've read it, you'll figure out how eventually. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Read and Review please.**

 **Raiden: Yea, please review. It will make him write faster, and I wanna get a move on**


End file.
